Juunigatsu no Unmei:
by ArashiAkurei
Summary: [AU] They were made to be indestructable...absolutely dangerous. However, just because they're the trump cards doesn't mean they don't have weaknesses, and that's what Kyohei has come to realize.
1. Project

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Wallflower (AKA Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge, Perfect Girl Evolution, etc). The series and its characters solely belong to Tomoko Hayakawa. I'm merely borrowing them for my own (evil) plot devices.

**Author's Notes**: THANK YOU, RAISON D'ETRE! That song finally got the rusty wheels working. T-T Anyway. It's AU... a bit OOC. But then again, I'm writing it from my perspective since my mind is like Sunako's to some extent...

**Summary**: They were God's creatures, the ultimate weapons to fight off the evil that threatened to destroy Earth. They were flawless... perfect in the way they were built. They, however, were not accustomed to the most threatening human emotions. K/S & T/NAU, semi-OOC

* * *

_2847. 4. 4._

"Please follow me, Takano-kun. Oda-kun."

"What is it this time?" Kyohei asked turning around, causing his unruly honey-brown hair to go haywire.

The female owner of Kamura Corps didn't answer, but merely disappeared througha sliding glass door that bore an intricate dragon design. He glared at the disappearing curly blonde strands of hair and turned back to his comrade; the man had shoulder-length, smooth, black hair and thoughtful sapphire eyes. He leaned back in the chair, waiting for Kyohei to continue with the conversation. Kyohei sighed, and placed the cream-colored folder down on the wooden desk.

"I guess we won't have time to start the assignment tonight, Takenaga," stated Kyohei irritatedly as he turned around and hurried after the owner, Reiko. Takenaga's soft footsteps followed after him.

Reiko lead them through the hallways of the headquarters, making a left and right here or there. When she reached a glass door marked "LABORATORY" in black, bold letters, she opened the door and held it for them. Once they were inside, she meandered through the crowd of workers in there and headed for a staircase leading to the lower level laboratory. Down there was where the scientists conducted the most experimental projects.

Kyohei and Takenaga heard some rumors hovering around amongst their co-workers of a top-secret project that still hadn't been completed for over a decade. It was highly unlikely, since projects were usually completed in a day---a year at the most.

They held onto the railing, since the lights were rarely ever on in the lower level. The lower they descended, the more they realized that an eerie blue glow was emanating from somewhere in the lab. When they finally reached the floor, they gawked.

There were tubes that reached from floor to ceiling, with what looked like fetuses inside them, suspended in blue fluid with tubes attached to them.Each tube contained a fetus with a different age... some were still a small group of cells, some looked like they were just given birth to, some were toddlers, and some were...

"That's right, Oda-kun. Takano-kun. This is the "top-secret" project you've been hearing about," whispered Reiko as she stared at the test tubes that contained two women, each seeming like they were in a light slumber.

"I thought cloning was illegal...?" it was more of a statement than a question, as Takenaga focused his sapphire orbs on the female with blonde hair and a graceful appearance.

"These are times of war, Oda. What is legal and illegal doesn't matter anymore," snapped Reiko.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" Kyohei asked incredulously as he stepped closer to take a good look.

"It's fairly easy. This isn't like the science fiction novels where we can make a clone of a woman instantly---we have to allow it to the time to grow like a normal human being. These girls, however, were augmented to the point where they are considered perfect. They, however human they are, are not accustomed to human emotions. They don't feel jealous of anyone's accomplishments. They aren't greedy. They don't feel lust. They rarely ever feel anger. Sloth is out of the question. And whatever else you can think of, they don't feel it. Their thought processes are fixed on following out with orders that they are given with. Their speed is incredibly fast, and they can jump high and far. Eyesight is perfect and can be adjusted like you would adjust a scope, and stealth is lovely."

"How long---"

"They are eighteen years old. Once they are taken out of the tubes and bathed, they will be informed of what to do. During the last two years, we've crammed knowledge of every single war tactic, weapon, and history into their minds. If you tried to take them on, you will fail. Horribly. Which makes good practice as long as you tell them to NOT kick your ass," nodded Reiko with a proud look and tone of voice. Kyohei and Takenaga was speechless after hearing this. "And you two are dismissed."

Kyohei and Takenaga nodded slightly and headed for the stairs, when she called out to them.

"By the way, don't ever mistake them for robots. Although they're damn near impossible to kill, they still have human weaknesses. And they have the ability to learn on their own."

* * *

After four long hours in the night of discussing battle plans with Takenaga in their office at the main building, Kyohei was nothing short of exhausted. He opened his eyes slowly to the bright morning sunshine and groaned. Being tired and waking up in a hot room and bed was almost as bad as waking up in a cold room and a warm bed. He pushed himself out of the king-sized bed and dragged himself to the bathroom with a towel.

He stepped into the shower stall, and gave a deep sigh as the warm water worked wonders upon his senses and body. He picked up his bottle of shampoo and squeezed the required amount into his hand, working it into a lather in his hair. After a while, he closed his eyes and rinsed it off thoroughly, shutting the water off. He stepped out, dried his hair and wiped the water off himself before tying his towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom.

He nearly made it to his closet when he noticed he wasn't the only person in the apartment---his room, to be more specific.

A girl around eighteen years was sitting in a chair in the corner of his room, with her legs crossed and her chin resting on the knuckles of her hand. She had long, flowing black hair and sharp brown eyes that were obscured. A spark of recognition appeared in his eyes---she was one of the experiments. Yet she didn't look like it: She was clothed in the most casual outfit ever that consisted of a white sweater over a T-shirt along with a pair of jeans and some sandals.

"Uh... hi," said Kyohei with a raised eyebrow as he opened the closet door and pulled out a black T-shirt and tan cargo pants. She nodded, with absolutely no expression on her face whatsoever.

"Hello," she whispered in a firm voice before she stood up and walked toward him just as he finished pulling the shirt on his head.

"I'm Kyohei... you are?"

"Agent 569298."

"No, I meant your---"

"Sunako Nakahara."

"Hmm...," he could've sworn he heard the name around before... an actress that was alive over a century ago--the famous "horror queen" of the film industry. He shrugged it off and looked at her. "So...uh... what---"

"It is time to discuss the assignment given to you and review battle plans," she told him and his eyebrows furrowed. She sounded so monotone, but with an air of confidence---not arrogance or the just kind, just the kind that told you that she knew what she was doing.

"Alright, follow me," said Kyohei a bit irritatedly as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door. He held it for her and locked it after she was out and walked down the hall. She followed after like a shadow.

Somehow, he felt things wouldn't go as smoothly as planned.

* * *

So, whatcha think? Review, onegai? Tell me! 


	2. Training

**Disclaimer:** You must be insane if you think I own Wallflower.

**Author's Notes:** Dear _god_ I hate my computer and my writing skills. I was halfway finished with this chapter when the moron rebooted itself. So now I have to start from scratch and try to remember what I wrote. Sorry for not updating this story in such a long time.

**Music for this chapter:** Ourselves Ayumi Hamasaki, -shinsou- (one) Dir en grey, 24 Jem

-----------------------

_It goes without saying that when survival is threatened, struggles erupt between peoples, and unfortunate wars between nations result._

- **Tojo Hideki**

-

**Juunigatsu no Unmei:.  
Training  
ArashiAkurei**

Kyohei whistled absently as he strolled down the halls of Kamura Corp. with Sunako following silently behind him. The girl didn't make as much as a single noise ever since they left his room. He vaguely wondered about her---what did she know? What information has been interpreted by her brain? What did she think was her purpose for being here? After those strings of thoughts, he then began to wonder why Reiko approved of such a project. She knew that cloning was against the law, but he doubted that she really cared at this point. When your country is being torn apart by war, the main thing you can bring yourself to care about is survival. Kyohei slowly drifted into thoughts of his past, thoughts of how Japan was like before the war reached them.

He'd ride around in his red tricycle, scowling at anyone that dared approach him. His parents loved him dearly, even though her mom went hysterical and nearly threw him out after dealing with some of the rabid fans. He remembered when the first missile exploded on Japanese soil, how his parents held him tightly. Dear god, he remembered how they promised him it'd be alright. Such broken promises. He remembered sobbing his heart out when the bomb tore apart his house and neighborhood. His father died on impact; his mom was trapped beneath a support beam, screaming in pain as the flames and smoke licked at her broken body. She told him to get away from her as she cried.

_  
I'm so sorry Kyohei...so sorry..._

He was eight years old when it happened. It nearly broke him in two pieces and left him to wander the Earth in sorrow. Instead, he ran out of the house, crying. Several hours later, he was halfway across town. He was dirty from the smoke and ashes, and his eyes were still red and puffy from all the tears he shed. His poor attention to his surroundings caused him to trip over a large crack in the ground and he hit the ground with a whimper. He lay there for several seconds before pushing himself up and sniffing.

A boy around his age stood there, looking as lost as he did. The boy's black hair was matted and in total disarray as if he'd been in a fight. His lips were chapped and his cobalt eyes sparked with recognition as they focused on Kyohei.

"Takano-kun?" he whispered in a hoarse, timid, unbelieving voice. Kyohei recognized him in an instant.

"Oda-kun?" the boy nodded, and Kyohei jumped forth and clamped onto him. A familiar face was what he needed, and it seemed the same way for Takenaga. "Mommy and daddy are dead... I feel like crying again..."

"Don't cry, they got my family too," Takenaga bit his lip and his eyes watered. "I'm so tired...hungry...thirsty..."

At that moment, an explosion tore the house across from them apart, and they screamed as bullets rang through the air. Screams erupted from dying men and footsteps sounded in the once-empty neighborhood. The two crouched right behind a wall, terrified for their lives. Men bearing the symbol for the rebel forces ran past, unaware of the two boys. They were soon shot to death. One fell backwards onto Takenaga and he gasped in shock. Bullets flew by their heads and would've hit them if the attack continued. At that moment, a woman's voice could be heard screaming.

"Stop, you fools!" she rushed to the site and crouched down in front of Kyohei and Takenaga. They flinched back in fright, and she shushed them. "Don't worry... sorry you had to see that. Why are you boys out here all alone?"

They didn't answer her because the truth was, they didn't trust her.

"Poor dears, where are your families? Are they dead?" slowly, Takenaga nodded. "I guess that leaves me no choice but to take care of you two."

She held out a hand. "From now on, I will train you and take care of you as my own. You will avenge your parents. From now on, you are part of Kamura Corp."

_  
Kyohei._

He shook out of his trance and looked around frantically. He discovered that the voice came from Sunako. She stood in front of a doorway, giving him an utterly blank look before she disappeared inside. He realized then that he just walked right past Takenaga's office without noticing. He sighed, banishing the thoughts to the dark recesses of his mind and stepped inside. The walls of the office were a muted, grey-blue. There was a large window behind Takenaga. He was seated behind a bland, mahogany desk. Four chairs were currently placed in the room, but no one sat in them.

A girl stood behind Takenaga; Kyohei recognized her as the other agent. She was tall, slim, with blonde hair and dark amethyst eyes. Her lips folded together in such a way that she looked like she was pouting---but her eyes were as emotionless as Sunako's. Kyohei raised an eyebrow at this before taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk. Sunako, however, remained standing.

"Don't you want to take a seat, Sunako?" Takenaga asked, motioning to the chair next to Kyohei.

"That won't be necessary."

"Ah. Noi didn't want to take a seat either. Anyway," he tossed a manila folder onto the desk. Kyohei picked it up and flipped it open, glancing at the picture of a porky, bearded man. "That man, Toshiro Fukamori, is an arms dealer. His partners include the rebel forces of many countries, including ours. Terminating him is vital to our success. I've gotten word from Ranmaru that he made a reservation for the party room in the nightclub. Perhaps we can arrange something then."

"Why don't we just swoop in there undercover and take care of them?" Kyohei inquired. Takenaga was about to make a response when the girl, Noi, beat him to it.

"That plan lacks tact and consideration. Have you thought about how you were going to get in there in the first place?"

"Well… ummm…"

"If it's like any normal nightclub, they will check you for concealed weapons before admitting you. Unless, of course, you have another way of getting in?"

"Whoa, calm down Nakahara-san," Takenaga sighed. "Ranmaru can let us in through the back door since he's in charge of the place. Speaking of the devil…"

At that moment, a man with blonde (with hints of red) hair came in through the door. His red eyes focused in on Takenaga and Kyohei. He was dressed in a white silk dress shirt and tight black pants. Acting as if he was royalty, he pulled one of the chairs towards him and placed himself in it.

"We were just talking about the plan."

"I can sneak you two in," Ranmaru eyed Takenaga and Kyohei, but jabbed his fingers at Noi and Sunako. "Those two, however… it'd be best if they provided a distraction worthy enough to capture Fukamori's attention."

"Didn't the boss fill you in?" Kyohei sighed in exasperation. "Apparently, they're better at us in combat---and definitely strategies."

"…Well then, I've got just the plan. What's your name, my dear?" he held his hand out to Noi; she ignored it completely.

"Noi."

"Well, Noi, are you and your dear partner familiar with a pop star by the name of Koda Kumi?" they both sit in silence for a minute, before Sunako and Noi shook their heads. "Well…if you can pull off her dance routine in _Juicy_…"

"Hell. _No._" Takenaga narrowed his eyes. "We don't need those kinds of theatrics in order to pull this off."

"On the contrary, it'd be quite perfect. Considering how you two stand out way too much in a normal crowd and they're…"

"It could work, Takenaga," Kyohei murmured. Takenaga leveled him with a glare; Sunako and Noi remained eerily quiet. Ranmaru patted Kyohei on the back.

"Well at least someone's a _man_ about it," Ranmaru teased. Takenaga sighed.

"Fine. As long as it _doesn't_ cross any more lines than it already does."

"Oh, but I was thinking of bring Yuki into it! And then all the girls will swarm on him and---"

He was silenced by a rolled up newspaper, brought down upon his head. He hissed several curses under his breath as Reiko walked into the room.

"Brilliant plan, but if you involve poor Yuki in it, I will _skin you alive._ Good planning, boys!"

She left the boys with a smile on her face. Kyohei and Takenaga shuddered, feeling the chills of the threat. Ranmaru was still aching from the (not at all severe) smack on the head.

------------------

Ranmaru pressed the "open" button for the DVD player, and popped the DVD in. He pressed play and turned around to face Noi and Sunako. Both wore vacant expressions, still dressed in sweatshirts and sweatpants. He sighed and shook his head, before motioning to the screen.

"You have exactly two days to perfect this routine. You two will be checked on in a few hours. The outfits are right there if you think you've gotten the hang of it. I have to teach the dance to Takenaga and Kyohei. See ya."

With that, he left the two girls in the room with the doors closed. Ranmaru jogged down the hall to where Takenaga and Kyohei were waiting in front of another TV set. He popped the same DVD in. Takenaga covered his eyes as soon as Koda walked in through the saloon doors.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to go along with this."

"Well then, guys," Ranmaru smirked. "Let's get to work!"

----------------

** Arashi:** Well, if you don't have any idea who Koda Kumi is… go on YouTube and watch her PV, Juicy. Just warning ya now, it's on the same level as "Dirrty" from Christina Aguilera, if not a bit more _insane_.


End file.
